


Really Platonic Cuddling

by policeshark



Category: Lazer Team - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, lazerhelmet, what do y, what do you mean i shouldn't be shipping this characters already, what do you mean the movie isn't out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policeshark/pseuds/policeshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woody and Zach share a bed, and wake up the next morning a lot closer than they'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Platonic Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to tumblr a while ago! My favourite headcanon is Woody having the hugest crush on Zach \o/  
> This is super short haha sorry

“You have got to be _fucking kidding me!”_

Zach’s voice rings out around the room, snapping Woody’s attention from the bed to the source of the outburst. He’s seething, fist clenched in either anger or frustration - probably both . Woody’s sure that if he doesn’t calm down he’ll end up blowing a hole in the floor. The guard seems to have had the same idea, because he’s slowly backing away from the business end of the lazer.

“This is fucking ridiculous. I bet those other two assholes don’t have to share a bed,” he continues, glancing over to his friend. “Back me up, Wood.”

“Mhm. I don’t wanna share a bed, either.” And he means it. He doesn’t think he’d be able to live through the awkwardness. Even if they sleep back to back, that doesn’t mean they won’t wake up spooning or something. And as much as he _would_ enjoy cuddling with his best friend, he’s not going to admit that out loud. He’s done a god job of keeping his crush secret for a good while now, and he’s not going to let all that hard work go to waste by sharing a bed. He’ll just have to _pretend_ he doesn’t like it. Fuck. Hopefully the guard will be able to do something about it.

“Look if there was something I could do, I would. But it’s only for one night,” the guard says, shooting a slightly exasperated look towards Woody and effectively crushing all his hopes with that one sentence. “We’ll have your proper sleeping arrangements sorted out by tomorrow. Now good night.” He leaves the room so quickly neither of them have the chance to reply.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Zach shouts after him, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation before turning to Woody. “Okay. You can sleep on the floor.”

“What? I’m not sleeping on the _floor_. We can just top and tail.”

“And have your disgusting feet near my face all night? No way.”

“Then _you_ sleep on the floor!”

_“No!”_

“For Christ’s sake, Zach. I don’t wanna sleep in the same bed any more than you do, but there’s obviously nothing we can do about it.” Woody sighs and goes to rub his chin, but his hand hits glass and he lets out another sigh. Stupid helmet. “Just suck it up.”

Zach groans in response, running a hand through his hair before gesturing to the bed. Thank God it’s a double; at least they don’t have to be _too_ close. “Fine, whatever. Get in.”

Woody reluctantly slides under the covers and shuffles as close to the edge as he can. He only allows himself to start blushing when the other end of the bed creaks as Zach gets in, too, no doubt on the opposite edge.

* * *

 

He wakes up the next morning with Zach's back pressed up against his chest, positioned so his head’s tucked under Woody’s helmet. It’s such a nice thing to wake up to that he has to thank God he _can’t_ take the helmet off, because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to resist pressing a kiss into the other’s hair. Instead he settles for carefully twisting his arms around Zach’s waist, lips quirking into a soft smile as he does so. Maybe if he pretends he’s asleep he can stay like that just a while longer.

Zach’s eyes crack open as this happens, and it’s his turn to thank God for the helmet. It’s blocking his face, and as a result Woody can’t see the smile currently plastered across his face. He isn’t usually a morning person, but that would change if he woke up to Woody spooning him everyday. And… he did _not_ just think that. This is just _really platonic cuddling._ Because Woody’s _totally_ asleep and totally _didn’t_ consciously decide to spoon him. His brow furrows and he goes to move away, but regrets it immediately. As soon as he moves Woody’s arms draw back and he turns away, obviously not wanting Zach to wake up to them cuddling. He bites his lip. Cuddling had been _really_ nice.

They lie in silence for a few tense seconds as Woody pretends to be asleep, before Zach quietly turns over and wraps his arms around Woody’s waist. He half expects him to protest, but his only response is to shift slightly to get closer. They stay like that for a few comfortable minutes before Woody decides to say something.

“Is that your lazer or are you just happy to see me?”

“It’s the lazer, asshole. Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep.”


End file.
